Almas de oro
by MissLouder
Summary: [Episodio 13, SOG] Una reconciliación que mereció todas las antiguas vidas y batallas pasadas. Sí, finalmente estaban juntos.


**Dedicación:**

 ** _Cloud122_** _, por un cumpleaños atrasado. Pero como dice el libro de los dichos, mejor tarde que nunca._

* * *

 **[Milo x Camus]**

 **.**

 **A** LMAS **D** E **O** RO.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** i deseaba pegar un ojo, al menos un segundo en ese cronómetro de tiempo, era obvio que ni el cansancio era un devoto para otorgarle el hecho. Y sabía el por qué no podía.

Estaban juntos, de nuevo. Y su corazón, su alma; no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de ese momento.

Había pasado mucho, en lo que un alba, crespúsculo o quizás una noche entera les acompañara en un mismo lecho. Sólo tenerlo a su lado después de tantas batallas, era suficiente para ahuyentar cualquier signo de sueño.

Creía que nunca más volvería a gozar de aquello, pero nunca había que subestimar el talento de olvidar, que despertaban las guerras.

Se incorporó con ayuda de sus codos, intentando manipular el cuerpo de plomo que ahora tenía, para cuando su largo cabello teñido de ese aguamarina cayó lánguidamente en su hombro.

Deslizó su vista a un lado, manteniendo el juicio innecesario de verificar si era verdaderamente Milo quien le daba la espalda ahora. Reposaba tranquilamente de una segunda batalla divina, que recién culminó entre esas frías sábanas allí en ese cubo congelado de Asgard.

Suspiró con alivio, volviendo a sentir aquel cosmos abrasador intentando derretir su hielo dentro de él. Se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo el constante palpitar. Estaba vivo, por poco tiempo, pero lo estaba. Y estaba con él.

Dos cosas que anteriormente, nunca creyó volver a tener.

Dejó reposar su cuerpo en la conformidad de su codo y sin detener el impulso, se aproximó para acariciarle el cabello. Marcando huellas de tiernas caricias que descendieron a la mejilla de su verdadero amigo. Amante y mucho más.

—A pesar de todo... —dijo en un delgado hilo de voz, acercándose para abrazarlo por la espalda y perder su nariz en la melena añil que tanto había echado de menos—, sigues aquí, Milo... —Había dicho su nombre con tanto apremio, dándose cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

Su inquebrantable espíritu, la ferocidad de su alma, la terquedad de sus creencias...

Esos días en Asgard fueron un infierno sin él. Su mente fue su mayor tortura; pensando en cómo reaccionaría ante todo, si acaso le perdonaría, si el dolor que le perforó cuando sintió su cosmos desvanecerse equilibraría la balanza.

 _Perdón_ , esa palabra que le había carcomido las entrañas cuando estaba sumergido en el estómago del gran árbol Yggdrasill. Que incluso en medio de la pelea contra el falso dios Loki, intentó explicarle todo. El porqué de su traición, y en como seguía siendo fiel a Athena pese a sus errores. Era un humano, por mucho que le costara admitir. Y en la turbulencia de sus inclinaciones llegó a temer ante la idea de que no merecía un perdón proveniente de Milo de Escorpio. Su corazón se encogía ante los colmillos de esa realidad.

Pero su experiencia como maestro y caballero dictaban que en ocasiones las cosas debían empeorar, para que pudieran mejorar. Aunque claro, las cosas entre ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente desmoronadas para que un milagro las ensamblara.

 _"Milo, escúchame... Yo…",_ había intentado explicar.

 _"¿Cumpliste con tu misión?",_ con esas escuetas palabras le interrumpió.

 _"Creo que pude salvar el alma de un amigo."_

 _"Entonces, no dudes más y sigue avanzando."_

Sólo recordarlo, era suficiente para sentir un avasallador torrente atropellar su corazón. Desde el pasado, estaba escrito que el mayor enemigo del Acuario eran las emociones; y claramente él no había salido exento.

Lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, con la incómoda sensación de las lágrimas abrir paso en sus ojos. Era consciente del orgullo de oro de ese santo. Pero el miedo le había hecho olvidar aquello.

Deseaba que todo volviese a como era antes…

 _Antes…_ Que palabra tan dolorosa para él, parecía más filosa que el perdón. No logró ubicar exactamente dónde leyó una vez, que en el fondo de sus almas nunca han sido "los de antes", sólo recordaban lo que sus acciones borraron con otras peores.

Desde un principio Milo lo había perdonado, al igual que él, cuando lo había intentado asfixiar. Tantas heridas, que aún no sanaban. Corazones que aún lloraban.

No le importaba que su amigo hubiese deseado matarlo, lo había perdonado antes que sus rodillas tocaran el piso cuando había cedido. Y sabía que había llegado el momento de ese santo de perdonarlo por segunda vez, cuando llegó a las faldas del castillo de los guerreros.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro, ahora, vestido en desaliento. Entre moribundos, matarifes, soñadores y santos de Athena, se repartían las cartas de su destino.

Rebuscó entre las sábanas su mano y la acogió entre sus dedos. Milo se agitó levemente con la insinuación de un despertar lento, que le permitió contemplar el dibujo de su cuerpo bajo los lienzos de telas. Pareció murmurar algo incomprensible, como si estuviera dentro de un turbio sueño de cenizas y silencio. Páginas olvidadas con fuego al amparo de su propio destino como caballeros, y sus últimas palabras grabadas en la memoria con un atizador.

Cavilarlo con minuciosidad, le daba cierta tranquilidad que no recordaba sentir desde su última conversación antes de la invasión a las doce casas. Se alejó y con otro objetivo, le rozó la mejilla en un pequeño beso. Cuidando no despertarlo.

Su cuerpo, su mente, todo, temblaba en él. Un horror para sí mismo, un hábito humano acompañado de un nuevo cimiento deslizándose bajo ellos.

—¿Por qué tiemblas, Camus? —Con somnolencia, se escapó esa pregunta—. No creo que tengas frío.

Esa última oración le había cambiado la estación de un eterno invierno a una primavera en el rostro, cuando una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Se asomó para verificar si se había despertado, y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para cuando su amigo se giró en su torso quedando frente a frente. Enfrentando sus miradas.

Sintió como el brazo de Milo, con visibles quemaduras, le rodeó la cadera sin perder ni un centímetro de sus facciones.

—¿Hm? —Pareció agregar entre una tercera batalla contra el sueño y el querer interrogarlo, cuando la respuesta se había perdido entre las raíces del silencio. Le sorprendió la aspereza en su voz, que rápidamente endulzó con una sonrisa dócil que era extraño verla en él.

Apaleó todos sus pensamientos y finalmente se sobrepuso con el orgullo que lo ramificaba y levantaba.

—Porqué te amo —respondió. Dejando ir esa carga que con tantos años había cargado y sólo hasta esa fecha había dejado ir. Finalmente, se lo había dicho—. Porqué siempre te he amado, y te amaré, Milo de Escorpio.

Presumiblemente, Milo le esgrimió una sonrisa suave.

—Yo también, Camus de Acuario —respondió, acercando su mano para dejarle un suave roce en el pómulo.

A esa instancia, el arconte de onceava constelación pudo percibir con mayor enfoque las marcas pálidas sobre la piel morena y rebobinando la anterior pelea con Loki, no encontró semejanzas a un ataque que creara ligeras quemaduras como esas. Parecían estar sanando, de hecho.

Un pinchazo más filoso que las espinas de Afrodita, le envenenó el corazón de culpa... Había sido él. Entrecerró los ojos con amargura, aún sintiendo aquel suave calor en su rostro.

—¿En qué piensas? —La mano de Milo procedió hasta su hombro, descendiendo el camisón que había tomado prestado en esa cabaña perdida en las montañas, antes de desaparecer por completo.

Milo le implantó barridas que le despertaron la piel que creía muerta, notando como se resistía al impulso natural de besarle el cuello y liberarlo de aquel muro de tela que le impedía llegar a su cuerpo completamente.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, dejando al aire las palabras que el escorpio quería oír. Para poder finalmente sucumbir a la tentación de creerlas.

El acuariano negó en silencio, secándose los ojos con el envés de la solapa. Y lentamente, con cuidado, como si estuviese a punto de rodear a una figura de cristal; refugió su rostro en el cuello de ese santo.

Otro momento entre ellos, otro olvido de sus obligaciones. Ya habían sacrificado lo suficiente, para poder dignarse a pensar un poco en ellos. Una caricia en sus cabellos turquesa, le hizo recordar el fuego cálido que ardía en los dedos mortíferos de su único amor.

Ante la falta de respuestas, Milo decidió tomar otra táctica y girando en la pequeña cama, logró marcar su corona sobre él.

—No has cambiado en absoluto, hielera portátil —Le sonrió desde arriba, con ese ápice de arrogancia que nunca dejaba de fulgurar alrededor de él—. Sigues consumiéndote en tu propio mar de pensamientos.

Si antes ese comentario le fuese costado un golpe seco en el hígado a su compañero, en ese momento tuvo el efecto contrario; le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Soy yo el que debería decir eso, insolente escorpión —Le rodeó con sus brazos, buscando más de él—. Sigues en el trono de orgullo, forjado de tu propia gloria.

¿Cuánto había pasado, no, cuánto habían pasado para estar así nuevamente?

Mirándose, bañándose entre sarcasmos y respuestas más sofisticadas labradas a base de conocimientos de años atrás.

—Escorpiones como yo, no perdemos el aguijón tan fácilmente —se enalteció, con una curva tan torcida que Camus se perdió en uno de los cruces—. ¿Qué tal tu experiencia con Surt? Por lo que veo no hubo corazón. Es que sólo yo puedo soportar ese mural impávido de tu personalidad.

No, no había cambiado. Si pensó que los años en las rupturas de la muerte le harían reconsiderar la actitud hacia ciertos actos; claramente no era el caso de Milo.

Sin poder evitarlo, y es porque Milo era el culpable, volvió a asomar una expresión ligera. Tímidamente al principio, luego meneó la cabeza y la sonrisa se acrecentó suficientemente ancha para mostrar ligeramente sus dientes.

—Qué conversación tan agradable —claudicó, para luego manifestar una mueca que el hombre que yacía sobre él no supo interpretar—. Y sí, era obvio que intentaría algo. Pero sus raíces eran tan frágiles, que no dudé en cortarlas desde el tallo. A pesar de su sed de venganza hacia mí, no logró acercarse demasiado.

—No sé por qué permitiste crecer la semilla para empezar —argumentó con un matiz atado que para quien lo conocía bien, era el primer signo de molestia—. Cuando te vi en el castillo, te busqué en tu mirada. Busqué a mi Camus dentro de ti, y lo encontré. Seguía allí dentro, vivo, en una disputa que parecía enloquecerte.

Camus sonrió con tristeza, poco convencido acerca de ese diagnóstico. O quizás era todo lo contrario, y era por eso que le borró las palabras de la boca.

—Fue culpa mía, lo sé. Por permitirlo, y lo admito. Pero debía enmendar esa deuda para poder sentirme en paz —objetó con otro cuchillo de razonamiento—. Tuve que pensar que estaba contigo, para poder tragarme la idea de cuando me besó. Necesitaba evitar vomitar con sólo el recuerdo.

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato, cuando fue encarcelada por un silencio. Torturosamente largo, hasta que Milo volvió a hablar, con otra dirección en su voz:

—Creo que es lo más romántico que has dicho en todo lo que llevamos vivos —Volvió a sonreír, provocando una confusión en la mente del Acuario.

No quiso escavar más en ese cementerio de memorias, y se permitió dejarle un toqueteo en los labios.

—Exageras…

—¿Eso crees? —le insinuó con aquella voz que le hacía temblar. Y no tuvo que pensar más, cuando Milo se detuvo a saborear la curva de su espalda y ese dulce descender hasta su coxis, que ni todos los camisones del mundo podrían conseguir domar—. Nunca debí dejar que te pusieras esta prenda.

Y no le dejó responder para cuando atrapó sus labios en otra bienvenida clara y suave. Después de todo, su Camus se había liberado de las cadenas que lo ataban y había regresado a su lado. Al lado que pertenecía. Sus brazos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde la última vez que tuvo un despertar con aquella prodigiosa criatura, sintiendo su calor, escuchando su tranquilo respirar.

Empezó a retirar la sábana que le ocultaba las piernas, para acariciar la parte posterior del muslo aterciopelado. Pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas, cuando la mano de Camus le clavó las uñas en la muñeca.

—Estamos hablando, Milo —le atajó—. Algo que no hemos hecho desde hace mucho. Y realmente lo necesitamos.

—Yo te puedo escuchar, mientras hago lo mío —replicó alzando una ceja, ofreciéndole una sonrisa blanca como la mentira.

—Hablas como si no me conocieses —Le rozó los labios con el pulgar, resucitando en su memoria lo agradable que eran. Y el recuerdo contiguo también brilló, al retroceder unos minutos atrás y admitir como su cuerpo se había ajustado tan rápido al de Milo.

Sintió vergüenza al pensar sobre lo mucho que lo disfrutó, casi tapándose el rostro con las manos. Apreciando cada roce de esos dedos, que en su piel lo podía convertir en una bestia feroz.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —le respondió, y con un espontáneo encogimiento de hombros, las caricias se detuvieron.

El santo de acuario con otra corriente de escenas desenfocadas, desechó la anterior. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar en el más allá.

—¿Ya me dirás en qué pensabas? —recapituló Milo el inicio de la conversación—. Ya que quieres hablar.

—En nada que valga la pena recordar —Se incorporó en la penumbra y, sin mediar otra palabra, se alzó el camisón y lo dejó caer a un lado de la cama.

Le permitió que le contemplase unos segundos y luego, seductoramente, se inclinó sobre Milo y le lamió los labios sin prisa. La clara sorpresa secuestró la sonrisa de su amante, para cuando lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás, y dejarse caer sobre él.

—Cosas del pasado. —aclaró.

El escorpión le miró largamente, quizás digeriendo las palabras o sus acciones, correspondiendo todo contacto existente. Pero antes de soltar a la bestia de la jaula, preguntó:

—¿A dónde crees que iremos ésta vez, Camus? —Ya faltaba poco para el final, y la idea no tardó en brillar en su mente.

—No me importa —simplificó el acuariano—. Estoy contigo. Esperé lo suficiente para estar así de nuevo. Así que no me importa a dónde iremos.

Milo mantuvo la mirada serena, leyendo las líneas de su cuerpo para volverlas a memorizar, para luego entrecerrar los ojos con suficiencia.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ya no importa —Y volvió a girar en cama, abrazando a su tempano de hielo—. Ya no hay tiempo para hablar más. El tiempo se agota.

Le besó de nuevo, abordando cada palmo de su boca. Si deseaban comunicarse, bien que lo podían hacer con sus cuerpos. Camus le volvió a acunar el cuello con los brazos, correspondiendo ese naciente contacto. Abriendo un poco más las piernas para aquella invaluable pieza encajara dentro de ellas.

—Entonces... —habló con leves jadeos cuando esa poderosa aura volvía a dejarlo sin aire—, deberíamos darnos prisa, ¿no?

Con una sonrisa ígnea, Milo no esperó más para estar nuevamente en el interior de su francés.

Las caricias fueron las más dulces de todos los tiempos, y en sólo tres segundos sus bocas hacían dos tareas: Uno para separarse, otro para respirar, y al siguiente para unirse. Milo sentía como las entrañas de Camus le besaban el miembro, y los suaves sonidos que expulsaba; le acariciaban con ferviente aprecio la garganta. Se besaron todas las cicatrices de guerra, las nuevas y las viejas, reviviendo el hecho que no importaba cuántas vidas vivieran: Se pertenecían el uno al otro.

La realidad que sus almas estaban tan unidas, que simples ataques colaterales no dañarían la coraza que los cubría. El único agradecimiento que le darían al dios Odín, es que en su tiempo escaso en su tierra, los había separado y unido al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué podían decir? Así eran ellos. Pero esta vez, se asegurarían de no volver a separarse.

—Vamos, Milo.

—Sí. —le apoyó. Finalmente, estaban juntos. Y podían ir a cualquier lugar, incluso el mismo averno. No importaba, simplemente.

Y estando unidos tanto en sus cuerpos, cosmos y alma, empezaron a desvanecerse lentamente en brillos dorados. Hasta que no quedó más que recuerdos, en aquella cabaña perdida en el tiempo. Una cama vacía que demostró cuan fuerte era el lazo que forjaba a los caballeros de Athena. Consolidando el hecho, que sus almas eran de oro puro. Por soportar todas las tempestades, en sus efímeras vidas.

 _—_ _Gracias por esperarme, Milo._

 **FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Muchos se sorprenderían de la rapidez de este fic, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando Milo y Camus se fueron juntos. Espero que te guste, Ale-chan ^^. El angst salió casi espontaneo, y más al recordar como me habías coronado como "La reina del angst". Yo no soy tan cruel, aunque si me enfrentas con la largas actualizaciones…, eh, sí, puede ser x'D

¡Nuestra otp se reconcilió, yeeey!

Un final muy hermoso, más porque revindicaron a mi hielera y demostraron cuan jodidamente pro es mi amado escorpio. Canon, canon, canon. Quizás con ese final y las ideas fluyendo, logre hacer otro cap de Efecto Mariposa. Pero primero debo actualizar las anteriores historias, antes que las antorchas me lleguen al inbox jaja.

Está de más decir, que todos sabemos que algunos se fueron a la casa de libra antes (¿?) Saga y Aioros tenían pinta de una rápidita Another dimension jajaja x'D Y era obvio que Milo y Camus no podían soportar tanto la espera. Otra cosa, es que siempre tomaré la personalidad burlona de Milo que se muestra en Episodio G, simplemente me mata de risa cuando Camus le estrellaba diálogos de razonamiento puro.

Y por quienes pregunten de las actualizaciones, ¡no tenía café! Y sin café no hay motivación ni ideas. Pero ya tengo :3 y hoy me espera una linda noche de escritura, con otro oneshot y el final de fiebre de heno^^

Noche de tragos también ya está empezado, así que no se preocupen.

Y bueno –snif–, gracias Toei, por provocarnos rabietas y hacernos jipiar al final.


End file.
